Helping in Chicago
by The Daily Fanfictions
Summary: Capitan Gates volunteers Beckett to help solve a homicide in Chicago. Castle decides to tag along, creating some funny issues. Set after season 3 finale but before season 4 finale.
1. Chapter 1

**Please don't forget to leave a review, they are** **always greatly appreciated (good or bad). This story doesn't have a set time, other than after Beckett was shot and before her and Caster got together.**

Kate Beckett awoke to her alarm blaring on her nightstand. She sat up surveying the room. It took her only moments to remember that she was leaving to go to Chicago today. They needed help with a big homicide there and Captain Gates had volunteered her and Castle to go. She was somewhat hesitant, given that she didn't know how long they would be gone and the fact they had to share a single hotel room. She got up, got ready, and rolled her suitcase towards the front door. She looked around, checking to insure she had everything before locking the door. Alexis had wanted some time with her dad before he left, so she was driving him to the airport to meet Beckett. Beckett waited by the front entrance upon arriving, only to see her partner arriving soon after, his daughter helping him with his bags. She hugged him goodbye before getting back into the car. Beckett watched as he walked up to her, bags in one hand and her coffee in the other.

"I figured you would need this given that it is an early flight and you have to sit with me on the flight for two hours and forty-five minutes plus baggage and everything", he smirked. She rolled her eyes and thanked him for the coffee before beginning to walk towards the security check. After they finished checking their bags in and going through security, they made their way to the airport gate. It was a six-a.m. flight. They sat down in two seats, both immediately getting on their phones. After about a half-an-hour, they announced that people could start boarding the plane. They had a tiny bit of trouble when the stewardess saw Beckett's gun, but then she explained she was a cop and they boarded. They were sat closer to the back middle of the plane. Castle had already called the seat by the window; which Beckett was fine with since it meant she wouldn't be trapped in between his annoying babbling and the wall. As the plane took off, the stewardess came by taking orders for drinks. Castle ordered a white-wine spritzer and Beckett ordered a coke. The flight was going by very fast, an hour had already passed. Castle had babbled on about thoughts for the new Nikki Heat book and Beckett had half-heartedly listened, also processing the fact she would have to be around him 24/7 until they left to go back to New York. A few minutes later, Castle about had a heart attack when there was some light turbulence, which Beckett had to laugh at. The turbulence soon stopped as Castles hyperventilating went on. She was thankful when he finally fell asleep, meaning she could as well. She must have slept through the rest of the flight because she awoke to Castle shaking her awake.

"Castle! We are still in the air! Why did you wake me up?", she asked a tad bit mad.

"So that when we land, your ears have time to pop", he responded in that know-it-all way he does. She was about to respond but decided against it. In her mind, she was secretly thankful he woke her for that, especially since he knows she gets bad headaches easily. They were soon on the ground and leaving the plane. They went to the baggage claim, picking up their suitcases almost instantly. They walked outside to see a patrol car waiting for them. She got in the front seat, forcing Castle to sit in the back.

"Hi, I'm Detective Kate Beckett and that's Castle", she gestured pointing back to him.

"Okay then, I'm officer Grimes. You'll be working with me most. Captain Gates warned me about him, the author, is he really that bad?", he joked.

"Most of the time", Beckett replied. Castle was about to defend himself, until Beckett turned around and gave him a playful smirk.

"So, if you don't mind me asking, are you two...?", Grimes began.

"No", they both answer almost simultaneously.

"You two do that often?", he asked referring to the same time speaking.

"More often than you would think", Castle replied. The rest of the ride was filled with case briefing. Castle and Beckett both thought this could be easily solved, however the CPD couldn't seem to get it. When they arrived at the precinct, it was all work right away. Beckett was treated like royalty, although she didn't act any different than she normally did in New York. Castle was considered as well, but Beckett was the big star. She got down to business right way, asking what they had done, what they hadn't, looking at the Emmis reports, etc. After several hours of work, they got Grimes to drive them back to the hotel. When they got in there was one thing they noticed right away: there was only one bed. They decided to ignore that fact for now and unpacked. Castle looked at the clock, noticing that it was seven p.m. So, Castle got a menu out of the drawers and called Beckett over. They both decided what they wanted, and Castle called room service to order. After about a fifty-minute wait, their food arrived. Castle had ordered a chicken sandwich and Beckett had ordered a cheeseburger. They sat on the couch and set the food on the small table in front of them. They had finished eating soon after, neither of them realizing how hungry they had been. They looked at the clock realizing that it was 8:30 p.m. They both had early days tomorrow. This meant one thing: it was time to tackle the bed issue.

"I can sleep on the couch", Castle offered.

"No, I know you have a bad back and after that plane ride, I'm not letting you.", Beckett said firmly.

"Well, you're not sleeping on the couch", he said.

"It's a king-sized bed. We can both sleep there. We are both- I am an adult", she said.

"Ha-ha very funny", Castle said mockingly.

"Okay, I'm going to go into the bathroom and get changed. You can change out here", she announced. Castle nodded as Beckett walked over to the dresser to get her pajamas. Castle watched her walk into the bathroom, realizing that she had only grabbed a shirt. His heart started to race a bit as he removed his shirt and pants. He placed his phone on the charger and set it down on his nightstand, crawling into bed in the process. He looked over towards the bathroom door, upon hearing it click open. The sight he saw was jaw dropping. He saw Beckett walking out of the bathroom, hair down, in just a shirt and panties, he could tell there was no bra there. He felt his breath catch in his throat.

 _Stop staring,_ he told himself, eventually able to stop.

"Geez, Castle, you look like you have never seen a woman in pajamas before", she mocked, sliding into bed next to him.

"I have, just never you", he stuttered.

"Get used to it", she said turning over to go to sleep.

 _I certainly could_ , he thought turning over and trying to get to sleep, a nearly impossible task given the person in bed with him and the images in his head of her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Please don't forget to leave a review, they are always greatly appreciated (good or bad). This story doesn't have a set time, other than after Beckett was shot and before her and Caster got together.**

Beckett awoke to her alarm going off, quietly, but just enough to wake her up. She opened her eyes, remembering she was in Chicago, not New York. She went to move, only to realize there was an arm wrapped around her. She then thought to look where she was laying as well. She had her head laying on Castle's bare chest, with one arm to her side and one across his chest. His arms were both wrapped around her in a cradling position of some sort. It was nice, but she had to move. The moment she tried to move, she heard Castle groan. Not wanting to wake him, she untangled his arms from her and propped herself up, only to be pulled back down by Castle. Her hand slipped out from under her as he pulled her down, forcing her hand a little further south than wanted, causing her to feel the effect of that groan from earlier. She quickly moved her hand.

"Castle!", she said shaking him awake. When he awoke, he was startled, causing him to fall off the bed, taking Beckett with him. She landed on top of him, knocking the wind out of him.

"We need to get ready for work", she said quickly, feeling an external poking into her abdomen.

"Right", he said standing up after her.

A few days later…

"I got him!", Beckett yelled hot in pursuit. They had found out who the killer was, and they were on the run from them. Beckett had almost caught up to him, when boom, she felt a blast knock her back as she watched the killer get away. She sat up, realizing she had been shot. She was lucky she had her vest on or she could be dead. Grimes and Castle rounded the corner. Beckett stood there in silence, realizing it had hit the exact same spot she had been hit before.

"How could you let him get away?", Grimes yelled.

"Hey, I was just shot to try and catch YOUR killer, in YOUR district, something YOU couldn't do!", she yelled back.

"So, what?! You've been shot with the vest before and you are again!", he yelled.

"Look, I was just hit in the same spot I was shot 7 months ago without a vest!"

"So!"

"So, a lot happened that day jackass! My Captain I've known for years died, I was shot, and he", she yelled pointing at Castle," Told me he loved me! I knew I loved him then too, but I've had to sit back and pretend I don't, pretend I never knew! How do you think that feels for me?"

Castle stood there in shock. He watched as Beckett stormed away towards the hotel. Him and Grimes were silent for a while before Castle left to go after her. He walked to the hotel, getting in the elevator, and opening their door. Beckett was sitting on the couch staring at the floor.

"You knew?"

"Castle I am so not in the mood to be yelled at about it", she replied almost dazed.

"I wasn't going to"

There was silence for a moment before Beckett stood up. She walked over to Castle and without warning grabbed him, pulling him into a kiss. When she pulled away he stood there stunned for a second.

"You love me and I love you. I'm done pretending that's not how it is", Beckett said staring him in the eyes.

"Good cause I don't wanna pretend", he said kissing her again. He loved that he could do that. Beckett brought her arms up around his neck as he hoisted her up by her hips. She wrapped her legs around his waist as he carried her over to the bed. He laid her down on it, kissing her neck as she leaned her head to the side to give him better access. She moaned at the pleasure it brought her. All they could both think, was why hadn't they done this 4 years ago.

"Castle, why don't you call room service", Beckett said all breathily.

"For what?" He asked sitting up.

"Condoms. Unless you brought some knowing this would happen?" She answered.

"I'll call room service"

About 5 minutes later the doorbell rang and they got what they needed. Castle pushed Beckett back on the bed, his tongue battling with hers. He kissed up and down her neck before sliding off her shirt. He moaned and became harder at the sight of Beckett in a tiny black lace bra. She worked fast undoing his button-down shirt. She never would have thought he was that muscular from the outside of that shirt. Before he had time to act, she was undoing hid belt buckle as well. She threw both on the floor. They continued undressing each other until they were in their underwear. Castle quickly unclasped her lace bra, taking a hardened nub in his mouth. He switched between them, Beckett moaning harder each switch. He practically tore off her panties, while kissing a line up and down her stomach. With her feet, she pushed off his boxers causing them both to moan at the touch of bare skin to bare skin. He sat up and rolled on a condom before sliding inside her with one motion. She let out a gasp as he filled her to the brim. He began pumping in and out, both saying each other's names, gradually getting louder with each thrust. After a few minutes, Beckett yelled out his name as her walls shuddered around Castle, causing him to climax as well. They laid there breathing heavily until Beckett's phone rang. She got up and walked into the bathroom, seeing that it was Gates calling.

"Beckett", she answered the phone.

"I want you and Mr. Castle to be ready for pickup at 10 a.m. tomorrow morning"

"May I ask why sir?"

"Grimes called me and said they know who the killer is now and can get them their selves"

"Did he say anything else"

"No, should he have?"

"No sir. We will be ready", she responded before hanging up. She texted a quick apology to Grimes before rejoining Castle in bed.\

"What did she want?"

"We are leaving tomorrow at 10", Beckett announced. They sat there dreading the next conversation.

"So, what are we tomorrow then?", Castle asked in a small voice.

"Well, I never want to be without you again, so, I say we just keep it a secret, just for a while", Beckett said kissing him.

"Great! But, that means you don't have to get up early for work tomorrow, and we do have a whole box of condoms...", Castle said walking his finders up her arm.

"Well, what do you suggest we do about that?", she asked seductively.

"I say we go to sleep", he said turning over.

"Castle!", she yelled.

"Kidding, kidding", he said before they began what was sure to be a long night.


	3. Chapter 3

**Please don't forget to leave a review, they are always greatly appreciated (good or bad). This story doesn't have a set time, other than after Beckett was shot and before her and Caster got together.**

Castle was the one who woke up first this morning. He was on his side, his right arm under him, his left draped lazily over the sleeping form that was Kate Beckett. He felt her move under his arm, turning over to face him.

"Good morning", she whispered.

"It certainly is. Especially since last night didn't end till this morning", he whispered back. She let out a small laugh before kissing him.

"I need to get in the shower", she said getting up," Care to join me?"

"Like you had to ask", he said running after her. She turned on the water to hot and got in, Castle coming in right after. They did what they needed to first, shampooing, actual cleaning, etc. Then, it was time for some fun. Castle roped Beckett into a hot kiss. She responded by jumping and wrapping her legs around his waist. They both moaned at the contact, partly because it felt so good, partly because they were both still a little sore from last nights' escapades. Beckett had brought the box of condoms with them, so, she reached out of the shower and grabbed one of the last ones and rolled it on him. He slid into her, the feeling even better with the hot shower running down them. He began pumping, faster and faster until they both reached their breaking points. He slipped off the condom and threw it away, still kissing Beckett. They were still making out in the shower when they heard a knock on the door. Beckett looked at the bathroom clock: 9:57 a.m., shit. Castle jumped out of the shower, wrapping a towel around his waist, and answered the door.

"Hey bro, you walk around like that with Beckett in the room?", Esposito asked.

"Hey Espo, Ryan, what are you doing here?", he asked nervously.

"We came to pick you guys up and go to the airport", Ryan said proudly.

"Oh, Beckett's in the shower", he said not thinking.

"Really? It looks like you just got out of it", Ryan said.

"I did. When I got out to answer the door, she got in", he said," Why don't you guys go down to the breakfast lounge and Beckett and I will meet you down there when we're ready"

"Okay, see you there", Espo nodded as Castle closed the door. Castle darted back into the bathroom.

"Ryan and Espo are here to pick us up!", Castle exclaimed.

"What?!", Beckett cried. They both hurried to dry off and get ready to meet the guys downstairs. As they rode the elevator down, they were thankful they had taken a break from sex last night to quickly pack. They walked with their suitcases to the breakfast lounge and sat down with the guys. They ordered and ate like everything was normal. The guys had been talking about Castle's suspicious behavior in the room, but pushed any suspicions out of their heads when he and Beckett acted so normal. After breakfast, they got in the car, Castle and Beckett in the back, Ryan and Espo in the front, Ryan driving. They started their drive to the airport.


	4. Chapter 4

**Please don't forget to leave a review, they are always greatly appreciated (good or bad). This story doesn't have a set time, other than after Beckett was shot and before her and Caster got together. And don't worry there will be another chapter after this if this gets good reviews!**

They all boarded the plane, their seats in the middle right of the plane. Ryan and Espo sat behind Castle and Beckett. About a half an hour into the flight, Castle started whining.

"Beckett, I'm bored!", he whispered.

"I have a plan, meet me in the bathroom in 3 minutes. Knock 5 times", she said getting up. Right away Castle started making conversation with the boys, who noticed nothing out of the normal. After 3 minutes, Castle announced he was going to the bathroom. He knocked on the door 5 times and waited until someone pulled him in. They weren't in there more than 10 seconds and Beckett had her lips attached to his. He picked her up and put her on the counter. She tilted her neck as he began kissing it, giving him better access. He was about to lift her shirt when she stopped him.

"What?", he asked.

"I'm not having sex in an airplane bathroom", she said.

"Okay, well, can we make-out some more before going back", he asked. Beckett just responded with a kiss. After a few more hot and heavy minutes, they left the bathroom at separate times. For the rest of the flight, they fell asleep, only waking up when landing in New York. They looked at each other, knowing this was gonna work.


End file.
